


The one that I need (Oh yes indeed)

by Galaxie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Grease References, Just Dance, Mentions of StaticQuake, Really this is just FitzSimmons fluff and team cuteness, Whole team friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxie/pseuds/Galaxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Annual Playground’s Just Dance Contest had been held every year since Mack had brought in the X-Box. In Fitz’s opinion, it was such a stupid idea to play this stupid game in the middle of everything that was happening, but it had been Daisy’s idea and Coulson clearly had favorites. Fitz would have been perfectly content with locking himself in his room for the night, but he hadn’t been able to take part in the last contest because of his brain injury, and Mack wouldn’t hear a word of him avoiding the play night again.</p><p>“Next player is Jemma,” Bobbi announced, “Against Fitz, since he won the last game. And next song is ‘You’re the one that I want’ from Grease.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one that I need (Oh yes indeed)

**Author's Note:**

> So I was playing Just Dance and... Well, I actually have no idea how that happened, but it did. This is unbetaed and english is not my first language, so feel free to tell me if something is gramatically wrong or something. 
> 
> For those of you who don't know, Just Dance is a video game where you have to choose a song and follow the moves of a character onscreen. The better your dance moves are, the higher the score. Here is the choreography Fitzsimmons are doing in the fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqn_bMdCTLE
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ♥

The last notes of Britney Spears’ Circus lingered in the air, and Daisy threw herself on the couch with an exhausted sigh and a grin.

“I surrender, Fitz, you’re too good at this game. Plus, I’m exhausted.”

Fitz, who was in the process of finding a seat, stopped to look at her, unbelieving. “Wait, I won?” The score screen appeared as an answer, displaying Fitz’s three stars and Daisy’s pitiful lone one. “But you’re the best at dancing and you love this song, how…”

Daisy just shrugged. “I told you, I’m exhausted.”

The Annual Playground’s Just Dance Contest had been held every year since Mack had brought in the X-Box. In Fitz’s opinion, it was such a stupid idea to play this stupid game in the middle of everything that was happening, but it had been Daisy’s idea and Coulson _clearly_ had favorites. Fitz would have been perfectly content with locking himself in his room for the night, but he hadn’t been able to take part in the last contest because of his brain injury, and Mack wouldn’t hear a word of him avoiding the play night _again_.

“Next player is Jemma,” Bobbi announced, “Against Fitz, since he won the last game.” He was against Jemma? _Wait, did Daisy plan this?_ It would explain why she had been so bad on Circus, despite the fact that she was so good at dancing… “And next song is ‘You’re the one that I want’ from Grease.”

Okay, Daisy had _definitely_ planned this.

Fitz shot a look at his friend, who was now sprawled on the couch next to Lincoln – actually, she was more like _snuggled against_ Lincoln, but whatever. She flashed him a smirk. And then the reality of the moment fell down on Fitz. He was going to dance with _Jemma Simmons_ on _Grease_.

“Come on, Fiitz,” Daisy said. “You have to play, it’s the rules!” Fitz was about to retort something about how much time she had spent doing the math to be absolutely positive Fitz and Jemma would end up together on this exact song, but Daisy would have denied anyway. So he sighed, stood up and glanced at Jemma.

She was staring at him, looking normal – gorgeous – as ever, but the thing that struck him the most was that she looked _carefree_. For the first time in what seemed like forever, she didn’t look sad at all. That decided him. She wanted to dance, well, he would dance. He had never been able to refuse anything to Jemma Simmons.

He launched the song and stood awkwardly in front of the screen, waiting for the steps to be displayed on the screen. Jemma joined him, and they locked eyes for a moment, letting a thousand unspoken words pass between them.

 _I got chills, they're multiplying_  
_And I'm losing control_  
_'Cause the power, you're supplying_  
_It's electrifying_

Then the music started and Jemma focused on her dancing. It was pretty badly executed, she wasn’t that good of a dancer, but neither was Fitz, who was _not exactly successfully_ trying to replicate the moves onscreen. It was awkward and she could hear the whispers of their teammates behind her.

 _You better shape up, 'cause I need a man_  
_And my heart is set on you_  
_You better shape up, you better understand_  
_To my heart I must be true_  
_Nothing left, nothing left for me to do_

Jemma had begun softly humming along to the lyrics, which made it all the more difficult for Fitz to concentrate. It didn’t help when Jemma placed her hand on his chest to make him step back. She was following the moves onscreen, of course, but when she put a finger under his chin, she looked into his eyes and he felt his heart quicken.

 _You're the one that I want_  
_(You are the one I want)_  
_Oo, oo, oo honey_

 _You're the one that I want_  
_(You are the one I want)_  
_Oo, oo, oo honey_

They had never really danced together before. Not like this. Not on a love song and not on a love song which had a choreography that pretty much _screamed_ sex. The moves for the chorus required them to be only ten inches apart and it was driving Jemma mad to be that close to him, only to shake her arms like an idiot. She wanted to kiss him more than anything, but he looked so serious and focused, like when he was putting together a tiny piece of technology with these glorious hands of his…

 _You're the one that I want_  
_(You are the one I want)_  
_Oo, oo, oo, the one that I need_  
_Oh yes indeed_

She held his shoulders without hesitating, but Fitz was feeling more uncertain with just taking her by the waist like this, as was doing the dancer on the screen. He let his hands brush against her hips, careful not to touch her in an inappropriate way. It was a strange feeling, having to be careful, after years of not even knowing that personal space was a thing when they were together. But he needed to be careful, because if he wasn’t, he would end up kissing her wildly in the middle of the living room.

 _If you're filled with affection_  
_You're too shy to convey_  
_Meditate in my direction_  
_Feel your way_

She was singing again, hoping that maybe he would end up catching the hint. It wasn’t that difficult, for god’s sake! They were dancing on a _love song_ , and she was singing along while _looking at him_ , but he didn’t seem to care. His jaw was clenched and he seemed very uncomfortable. Of course, Jemma knew he didn’t like dancing, but couldn’t he at least _try_ to look like he was enjoying himself?

 _I better shape up, 'cause you need a man_  
_I need a man who can keep me satisfied_  
_I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove_  
_You better prove that my faith is justified_  
_Are you sure? Yes I'm sure down deep inside_

She was singing. Maybe… Maybe it meant something? _Or maybe not_ , Fitz thought desperately. He didn’t want to set up his hopes for nothing, but maybe… Maybe the song had been a sign of the cosmos? Don’t be stupid, it’s Daisy, it’s always Daisy… But Jemma was looking at him insistently, and it had to mean something. She placed her hand on his chest again, but this time, she let it linger longer than necessary. And when he came behind her, still following the moves onscreen, she stepped back a little bit, so that his chest and her back were dangerously close. He wanted to throw his arms around her and kiss her. He wanted the song to be true... He wanted to be the one she wanted.

 _You're the one that I want_  
_(You are the one I want)_  
_Oo, oo, oo honey_

 _You're the one that I want_  
_(You are the one I want)_  
_Oo, oo, oo honey_

Jemma felt a familiar flutter in her stomach when they faced each other for the part where Danny and Sandy were almost kissing. He looked at her with such intensity, the blue of his eyes digging into her soul. She loved him. He was the one she wanted.

 _You're the one that I want_  
_(You are the one I want)_  
_Oo, oo, oo, the one that I need_  
_Oh yes indeed_

Their eyes locked and Fitz noticed Jemma’s eyes were darker than before. Her pupils were dilated, and for the first time, he realized she was breathing heavily. But so was he, it couldn’t mean anything else than the fact she was breathless because of the dance. Because of the dance, too, she threw her arms around his neck – wasn’t it supposed to be her hands on his shoulders? He couldn’t care less – and he placed his own hands on her waist. And then he heard it.

“Fitz,” she breathed in his ear. He knew all of Jemma’s tones, except this one, but it wasn’t hard to figure out she was turned on. _Did it mean something then?_ The dance, the darkened eyes, the singing?

 _You're the one that I want_  
_(You are the one I want)_  
_Oo, oo, oo honey_

 _You're the one that I want_  
_(You are the one I want)_  
_Oo, oo, oo honey_

Jemma felt _drunk_. Drunk on sensation, drunk on dancing and music, and above all, drunk on Fitz. They were now spinning together, holding one hand, in time with the music. She was focused on him and only him, because he was the only thing in the world that existed at this moment. The world couldn’t exist without him but as soon as he existed, he _was_ her world and everything else vanished.

 _You're the one that I want_  
_(You are the one I want)_  
_Oo, oo, oo, the one that I need_  
_Oh yes indeed_

Again, she threw her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. But he felt bolder this time, maybe it was the adrenaline or maybe it was Jemma herself, but he ran his hands over her waist and hips, even daring to brush against her thighs. There wasn’t an inch of space between them – despite the fact that the dancers onscreen were separated by at least fifteen inches – and they were moving as one, more in sync than ever.

And then, like in the movie, the onscreen John Travolta lifted the onscreen Olivia Newton-John. Fitz took a deep breath and looked at Jemma, who smiled encouragingly. That gave him the last bit of courage necessary; he took her and she jumped, allowing him to lift her. She instantly put her legs around his waist and he threw his arms around her waist to keep her from falling. He never wanted to let her go.

 _You're the one that I want_  
_(You are the one I want)_  
_Oo, oo, oo honey_

 _You're the one that I want_  
_(You are the one I want)_  
_Oo, oo, oo honey_

She hadn’t expected him to be strong enough to lift her, or to even be willing to lift her. But it seemed that, like her, Fitz had been filled by the music and the moment and the dancing, and now she was in his arms. She wasn’t sure she had ever felt more at home.

Jemma gently placed one hand on each side of Fitz’s face. She stared at him, asking silently the question she had wanted to ask for so long. His eyes widened and he nodded slightly. And Jemma didn’t hesitate; she closed the distance between them and kissed him, their lips meeting, their eyes closing. She felt the flutter in her stomach intensify and moving to fill every part of her body, chasing every thought that wasn’t Fitz, to let only peace and happiness and satisfaction. This kiss wasn’t driven by despair and fear like their last one, but by love and hope for the future.

 _You're the one that I want_  
_(You are the one I want)_  
_Oo, oo, oo, the one that I need_  
_Oh yes indeed_

“Uuh, guys? Don’t you want to see your score?” Daisy’s voice rang in the air, breaking the silence created by the stop of the music.

Fitzsimmons separated from each other softly and turned to the team, still holding hands. Coulson looked half serious, half fatherly. May was smiling. Lincoln was pretending to look away, but unfortunately, it wasn’t at all convincing, as his eyes were on Hunter, who was in the process of giving twenty bucks to Bobbi. Mack seemed weirdly proud. Daisy was slipping her phone in her pocket with a knowing grin on her lips.

Jemma blushed, and Fitz was suddenly overcome by the urge to kiss her again. But he restrained himself, and turned to the screen instead.

Fitz, 10 823, and Jemma, 10 911. They had both gotten five stars.

Speechless, Fitz turned to Jemma. Had they really beaten a record tonight? “I won,” Jemma smiled. “Which means I keep playing.” She seemed wonderfully happy, but Fitz had another idea for something that could make her even happier.

“Yeah, well, I’m tired. I think I’m going to bed… What do you think, Jemma? Ain’t you exhausted?”

“That was smooth, mate,” Hunter said before Jemma could even answer.

“Yeah,” Bobbi added, “We might have to work a bit on subtlety.”

But Fitz didn’t care, because Jemma was back at kissing him, and he decided it might very well be his favorite feeling in the world, her hands tangled in his hair and her mouth on his and her body against him and her tongue dancing with his on the rhythm of Grease.

Maybe the Annual Playground’s Just Dance Contest wasn’t so bad after all. They had gotten five stars each, what better sign could they hope from the cosmos?

**Author's Note:**

> So, a couple of details that didn't make it to the final fic:  
> \- Daisy hacked into the game to change Fitzsimmons' scores from two stars to five.  
> \- Bobbi and Lance had a bet running, not on the fact that Fitzsimmons were going to kiss but on who was going to initiate the kiss. Bobbi betted on Jemma and won.  
> \- Daisy did the math and it took her two days of work in her free time to come up with that exact plan.  
> \- Daisy won all of her games, except against Bobbi ('Kaboom Pow', but that was because Lincoln was distracting her) and Fitz (but she lost this one on purpose).  
> I hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave a kudo or even better, a comment! They're always appreciated!


End file.
